


恋爱日记

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jeno, M/M, Top Na Jeamin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 渣男罗哥×颜控小李李帝努第一人称





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *其实根本不是什么小甜甜

我从军训那会儿就开始注意他了，休息时大家总喜欢围着他转，闹哄哄的，显眼得很。他很容易被逗笑，眉眼和嘴角都弯弯的，昏黄的余晖映照着他的面颊，貌美得像幅油画。坐成一圈玩真心话大冒险，他常常是被点起来的那一个，千篇一律的问题抛给他：  
“你单身吗？”“你谈过恋爱吗？”“追你的人是不是很多？”“你知不知道自己很帅啊？”

废话，他当然知道自己很帅。高挑的男孩站在人群中央，羞涩地笑着，微微含下头，无措地抓了抓后脑，  
“哎呀，也没有啦...”

“校草”头衔加冕，他马上成为众人瞩目的焦点，也成为了我眼中的焦点。

我从来没有见过如此帅气又漂亮的一张脸。线条硬朗，五官冷峻，这样一副高高在上的刻薄模样却又偏偏被他圆润的眼型和密长的睫毛给修饰了，少了一丝锋利，多了几分温柔。面对周围的纷纷议论有意无意地投过一个眼神，似笑非笑，似情非情，让人猜不透心思。

这样令人窒息的眼神就曾经落在我身上。我佯装淡定地与他对视了三秒，装成只是不小心看了他一眼的样子就避开眼神四处张望，然后故作镇静地埋头继续扒饭。

他那三秒的眼神足以令我遐想连篇。似乎有什么不一样的东西掺在里边，有点暧昧，又有点狡猾，火辣辣的，好像仍聚集在我耳廓上。于是偷偷从人群中抬起眼睛再看他一眼，只见他毫不畏惧地回应着我的试探，面对我的心虚甚至带了几分戏谑，弯弯的嘴角又翘起来，意味不明。我被他笑得头皮发麻，拉着舍友落荒而逃。

他或许根本没把我放在心上，之后再在学校里看见他，他的眼神再没有在我身上多停留一秒。

我虽然没他那么张扬，但也不是什么小透明。毕竟篮球队的男生总是最受欢迎的。在这偌大的校园内，我们完全是两个世界的人：我喜欢体育，他喜欢艺术；我喜欢打球，他喜欢散步；我喜欢喝牛奶，他喜欢喝咖啡。我们散发出来的气场就像是烟火与炸药，万万不可发生碰撞。

大二的时候他搞了头粉毛，活像叛逆的天仙因为多情而被驱逐下了凡，甚至每天都有学弟学妹慕名来欣赏他的美颜，还有同城的学生跑来我们学校想偶遇。关于他的桃色新闻越来越多，而他玩弄别人感情的事实也渐渐被暴露了出来，学校里还有传言说他男女通吃。总之，他是渣男的事情没跑了。

但这并不能阻止我垂涎于他的美貌。他的一举一动都是一副副武器，无不在试图击溃我脆弱的防线。

那天我打完球从体育馆出来，经过他经常去的那条绿茵小道，只见他写生的对象又换了一个。又见他完美的侧脸，双唇抿成一条线，半垂着眼皮，长长的睫毛翘在他专注的眼睛上。他斜着眼睛看了我一眼，又继续他的创作，我加快脚步离开。

我偏偏有这种自我作践的反派情节，对他这样的恶人心存幻想。

我在市中心一家酒吧打工，但我不太会喝酒，也不喜欢抽烟，看鱼龙混杂的陌生人在舞池里摇头晃脑的狂野模样反而颇有一番趣味。就是那个时候，我撑着下巴百无聊赖地，在黑压压的人群中，发现了一颗粉红色的脑袋。他坐在吧台一副借酒消愁的模样。一个人来的，但他拒绝掉了所有朝他伸来的手，扬头喝酒，好像又低下眼神在四处打量。瞬间，那游走的目光又落在我身上，我也无暇再欣赏他滚动的喉结——他看见我了。不是一秒两秒的偶然，是注视，是锁定，是那种熟悉的压迫感。我转身就走。或许在酒吧打工并不是什么很见不得人的事，但被他与生俱来的气场这么一渲染，氛围就显得十分暧昧。

我下意识地就想跑去厕所，好像我们中有一个人去的不应该是男厕所一样。我在洗手台前接了一捧冷水拂到脸上，水滴沾到了我的刘海上，睫毛上，顺着下巴流进了领口，但这都不足以稳定我滚烫的心绪。我盯着镜子里的自己，身旁赫然冲过来一道黑影。黑影有粉红色的头发。

他撞到了我的肩膀，一下子就跌在石台上。水哗哗地流，他扶着边缘猛地把头埋到水槽里呕吐，一只手正巧压住我的手背，我猜多半是故意的。

也不知道他喝了多少酒，耳尖都被染成了透明的血红色，终于吐干净后才收手去接水漱口，抬起头，撑在洗手台上，但是没转过来，而是从镜子里看我，致使有灼热的目光从镜面反射到我侧脸上，我羞耻得几乎要烧起来。我不敢回应他的眼神，掉头就要离开。

他在我身后也不追也不恼，沉默了几秒，然后悠悠地道：  
“李帝努，是吧？”

我愣住了，甚至能感觉到他的眼神还锁在我镜中的背影上，射出炯炯的光。那光冰凉，寒气裹着我全身。我几乎整夜都没睡着。

因此星期一早上的课被我拿来补觉了，舍友中午回来时发现我还在床上赖着，不要命地掀我被子，  
“你打算什么时候起床？”

“不打算了。”

“赶紧他妈的给我起来，下午还有比赛。”

比赛？我吓得马上睁开眼睛。有比赛就意味着有观众，就意味着这群观众里面很有可能有罗渽民。

一想到罗渽民在看着我，我就感到无比地不安，以至于最后发挥失常。队友看出来我可能心情不佳，拍拍我的肩膀让我一个人静一静。最后偌大的场子就只剩下我一个人。

一个人很好，一个人真的很好。再多一个都不行了，尤其是多一个叫罗渽民的。

他认识我，虽然我觉得这不是什么大事。但作为我一年多以来的意淫对象，他就这样叫出了我的名字，没有一点点防备，就令我惴惴不安，心神不宁，实在是太过分了。我边想边脱了背心，到更衣室去换衣服。我用脱下来的衣服擦了擦身子，换上干净的T恤，把头靠在铁柜门上叹气。

黄昏十分，暖色调的光从墙顶的缝隙里洒进来。更衣室的——与其说是窗户，更不如说是让人活命的透气孔。用监狱一样的栅栏把那小块长方形分割开来，是跳起来才能触及到的高度。我抬头盯着从上方泄下来的光瀑，正出神，

“想什么呢？”

低沉的男声响起。我警觉地转过身，那个人正在一小片阳光下，离我不到一米的距离，手插裤袋看着我。他眼睛里没什么情绪，只有种致命地慵懒。

我被吓得不轻，身后紧紧贴着大铁柜，退也难，进也难，嘴巴张着却说不出话来。

“你昨天晚上挺没礼貌的。”

我惊讶地看着他。

“怎么，这么快就忘记我了？”他好流氓地弯下一点腰，脸就凑得很近很近，

“李帝努？别以为我不认识你吧，”他该死地又叫了我的名字，

“我经常看见你呢——”嘴角挂着势在必得的笑，

“以为我不知道吗？”声音压得极低，震得我太阳穴突突地跳，

“干嘛那么害怕啦。欸，你......是不是喜欢我啊？”

他稍稍歪过脑袋，眼神变得单纯而困惑。肯定回答和否定回答都是真的，可是现在我给他什么都显得很荒唐，逃避也很虚伪。他的一只手已经撑在了我的耳旁，温热的呼吸喷洒在我颈侧，他扇动着漂亮的睫毛，好像很期待我的回答一样。

“你想干嘛啊...”我有些不自在地别过脸去，手虚虚地抵着他压下来的胸口。

他低头笑出了声，不知道是觉得我好笑，还是觉得我可笑，“你怎么会不知道我想干嘛呢？”

他这么问，语气里充满了可爱的埋怨。罗渽民抓住我的手腕，又凑得更近了，我们的睫毛几乎要纠缠到一起去，我捏紧了大腿两侧的布料，不知道为什么闭上了眼睛——柔软的唇瓣果然贴了上来。

他霸道地汲取我嘴里的空气，叫我渴望地喘息，却只能把他的嘴唇含进去更多。湿热的舌头卷了过来，好像发泄着什么一样在我口腔内壁扫荡。我哪里受得了这样的撩拨，手情不自禁就伸到后面去摸他，挠他背上凹下去的浅沟，又探下去抓他的皮带，捏他的后腰。

他扒开我的手摁在柜门上，用力地我腕骨生疼，松口的时候还神色迷离地半眯着眼。我们都喘着粗气，我激动得胸膛剧烈起伏，差点就要哭出来。

“我不喜欢...”

“不喜欢男人？”

他性感地喘息着，有点至下而上地看着我，黑洞洞的瞳仁掩在浓密的睫毛里，眼神邪恶至极。

“我不是...”我心虚地回答他。

“不是？”他挑了挑眉，“好，那我是，我要干你。”无比直白地说。

他说我要干你，不是我可以吗？我想怎样怎样，而是我要，我即将要，我马上要，现在就要。我要。好像他要什么，对方都会义无反顾地给他一样，不记代价，不求回报地给予。

我一脸不敢相信地看着他，太阳穴突突地跳。心理上其实是妥协的，但我的理智使我下意识地脱口而出：  
“不要！不行...”

“那你不怕我把你的秘密说出去吗？”

“我哪里有什么秘密...”

他只盯着我看了几秒，一只脚就往后垮了一步，另一只脚很快就又跟了上去，离我有了些距离，“没有？”他皱起一边眉毛，邪笑着说。

昏暗的光打在他立体感十足的脸上，稍稍歪斜着脑袋，两只手抱在胸前。他小臂的肌肉线条一直蔓延到卷起来的袖弯里，领口的纽扣只解开一颗，只有他修长的脖子和骨感的颈线，再往下就什么都看不见。却让人想看到更多。

他妈的，对着这张脸，这具身体，谁还想管什么秘密被不被发现。我一下跳到他身上，双腿紧紧缠住了他的腰。他马上用手托着我把我压到铁柜上，发出巨大的声响。

我们做完的时候天已经黑了，他自顾自地穿好了衣服。我还沉醉在和罗渽民做爱带来的强烈刺激中，他就好心地帮我穿上裤子，不忘在我屁股上揩一把油，然后手伸到兜里拿出我的手机，又牵起我的拇指解开锁屏，里面留下了他的电话号码。

备注是“call me maybe”。

什么意思？我回到宿舍以后看着这个备注沉思。我难道真要给他打电话吗？我不太想，于是就用这个号码加了他的微信。头像是一只橘黄色的小熊，id是娜娜呀，朋友圈里面没什么有营养的东西，连自拍都没有，只有一些风景照，或者是在图书馆看书的，或者是吃宵夜、喝酒的一些照片。给他点赞的人倒是很多。四十秒以内，他同意了我的请求，并说“李帝努吗？”

‘嗯。’

‘就一个嗯？你真是拔屌无情。’

‘......’  
‘？’  
‘拔屌的可不是我吧？’

‘我不管，我说什么就是什么。’  
‘星期六想来我家吗？’

‘......’  
‘您家还缺人？’

’我就想要你嘛。’

我不好意思回复了，他马上就甩来一个定位，说“等你哦∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿”。

我心里暗暗骂他，但还是在手机里保存了他的定位。

上课的时候，这个家伙走在路上并不太会和我打招呼。我们没有在一起的课，只有一些时候在一栋楼里会碰面，他拿着几本书，书包只背了一边肩带，向我抛来一个很花哨的眼神；有时候在路上，我们和各自的朋友在一起，他就不会费心思来看我，只顾聊天和嬉笑。我们还是像两个陌生人一样，我怀疑他的朋友根本不会知道我们认识。更不会知道我们甚至做过爱。

所以等真的到了周六，我就开始变得非常紧张了。我耗到十二点钟才离开的学校，打的十二点十五就到了罗渽民家楼下。不知道是不是为了方便搞对象，他在外面租了房子，离学校不远，很少回宿舍睡觉。我发微信给他，他就说下来接我。他头发还是湿的，刚刚擦过的样子，显得有些杂乱，穿着白色的T恤和大短裤，和有些大的拖鞋。他这才有点大学生的味道——但没什么约炮的模样。

他问我怎么那么晚，带我进了电梯，我还没来得及回答，他的身子就压上来，把我堵在墙角，按着我的肩膀，粗暴地跟我接吻，手已经把我的大腿拎到了他腰侧，我自觉地夹住他，再睁眼时他就把我抱到了床上。

“你真的是个混蛋，罗渽民。”我喘着气骂他。

“怎么了？”他在扒我裤子的空隙抬起头来问。

“你才认识我一天，就把我上了。一个礼拜就约我到家里，在电梯里强吻我，你不是混蛋谁是？”

他笑了，说：“我认识你早就不止一天了。”

他的床是比双人床更大的双人床，屋里收拾得很整洁，家居都是深色调的，平平淡淡，冷冷清清，不符合他张扬的个性，没什么特点，也没什么女孩子用的东西。

“你女朋友呢？”做完以后他靠在床头一边玩电脑一边抽烟，我躺在他旁边，虽然知道很扫兴，但还是问了。

“我什么女朋友？”他吐了口烟，很奇怪地看着我。

“你没有？”“...暂时没有哦。”“...那娜娜是谁？”

他眉毛不可置否地抖了抖，语气有些无奈地说：  
“我是娜渽民呀，”他把烟掐在床头柜上就又压了上来，“帝努不是喜欢我吗？这么连这个都不知道？”

“谁喜欢你了...”

他估计是很喜欢跟我做，每周末都会问我要不要去他家，我当然是每次都答应了。白打的炮干嘛不要，更何况对象是罗渽民这样的神仙。再后来我干脆就搬了过去，关系很暧昧，但谁也没有捅破那层膜。他自然是不会先开口，我怕他不认真，也不想提及。

我们同居的第三个星期，罗渽民第一次做了饭给我吃，他手艺出奇的好；同居的第五个星期，他喝醉了，我把他从楼下抱上来，他搂着我的脖子竟然问我“要不要试试在一起”；同居的第二个月，我们第一次一起出去看了电影，在电影放到血腥暴力的镜头时接吻；同居的第三个月，罗渽民就常常说：“我好想你，快点回家嘛。”

他其实就是个撒娇精。喜欢发可爱的颜文字，说话用“嘛”结尾，喜欢说“我想你”之类的话。但是他的脾气真的很古怪，很多时候，是真的很凶的。有什么不顺心的事就喜欢喝酒，烟一包接着一包的抽，喜欢熬夜，打字声“啪啪”地响个不停，喜欢粗暴地进入我，喜欢在做爱的时候掌掴我，甚至掐我的脖子。

我精神上很是抗拒，潜意识里却有些喜欢他这样的粗暴。

面对他的两副面孔，我始终想不明白，他是否真的爱我。他想要的在一起，究竟是怎样的在一起呢？是想待在一起，想住在一起，想做的时候就来一发，想睡觉的时候身边有人，还是说他真的有点喜欢我了,或许不如我喜欢他喜欢得那么厉害，但是至少是比喜欢别人更喜欢我一点点了。这些我都无从知晓。

但后来我就有点在意了。

所以再后来他第三次绿我时，我就真的生气了。

醉得一塌糊涂的女孩衣衫不整，竟然明目张胆地，就在我们家楼下，摁着罗渽民的后脑，靠在墙上接吻。

反正我是看不出来罗渽民有多醉。他的一手圈住女孩纤细的腰肢，一手插入她柔软而凌乱的发丝间，腿还抵着对方的下体。直到我从车上下来，才敢相信自己看到的东西。我狠狠地甩上了门，都没能引起他的注意。

我深呼吸两口，走到他身后，手伸到前面把他拽过来，他才迷离地看着我，长长的睫毛又垂下来，一副没反应过来的样子。我甩开他，又扒下女孩勾着他的手，给她整理了一下衣物，好声好气地告诉她要送她回家。

我向来是好脾气，连对自己男朋友的外遇对象都那么有耐心，其实我的心都碎成渣渣了。我没和罗渽民说一句话，把醉酒的女孩哄到上了车。这才觉得罗渽民实在是个危险人物，天知道他还带过多少男男女女回自己家来。

送完人回家以后，已经凌晨一点了。只见灯开得很暗，罗渽民还在沙发上坐着，倒有点乖巧的样子，就那样把小臂搭在大腿上，手垂放在腿中间，正歪着头想着些什么，又好像很困的样子，眼睛都快要睁不开了。

我站在玄关盯了他好一会儿，他完全没有要开口的意思，我就说：“罗渽民，你就没什么要说的？”

“对不起...”

“别和我说对不起。对不起有用吗？你他妈每次都这么说。”

他抬起一边眼睛看了看我，可能觉得有点内疚，语气放得很轻，说：“帝努，我是真的喜欢你，”“做这种事情只是一时冲动，与爱无关，”“我错了，”“我爱你，”“帝努啊，人是不可能只喜欢一个人的，”......

他肯定醉了，胡言乱语，渣男语录大全似的。虽然他本来就是。

他眼睑上投出了一小片阴影，眸子暗暗的，不知道是不是会有那么一点点害怕失去我。我即使气得不行，但还是完全受不了他这幅可怜兮兮的模样，哪怕他说的话有多无理取闹，强词夺理，我还是要原谅他，要折磨自己，来成全他的多情，成全自己扭曲的受虐倾向。

“我真是上辈子欠你的。”

我不受控制地冲过去吻了他，揪住他后颈的衣领，狠狠地撞了上去。他嘴上还有口红淡淡的香膏味，手却已经伸到了我的胯下。我用力按着他的脑袋，他就顺从地跪了下去，含住了我的东西。不知为什么，我鼻头突然有点酸，我很用力地掐着他的下巴，他眼眶也红了。我很凶狠地问他你哭什么哭，自己的眼泪却先落了下来，落在他的眉心。我突然好大的火气，把他的脸扇到一边，阴茎就从他嘴里退了出来。我把他摁在床上，不知道是不是为了谢罪，还是为了证明对我的喜欢，他让我上了他。

可他又有多少喜欢来向我证明呢？他张扬的发色早就退得差不多了，没有以前那么鲜艳了，我叫他去染个新的，他也不大愿意去。这样的喜欢，可能就和他的发色一样浅吧。

他被我顶得上下挺动，手环住我的脖子，在我肩头烙下一个个吻痕。我第一次看见他在人身下绯红的模样，那双漂亮的眸子好像第一次在床上露出如此示弱的眼神，眼角红红的，大概随时都会溢出泪来。

他一点都不吝啬自己的呻吟，两只手都着抓我的后背，喃喃地说，我错了，再也不会让你难过了。我好像看见亮晶晶的东西从他的眼泪滑落，又怀疑是自己看花了眼。他神情很痛苦的样子，像是发生了什么很悲哀的事情一样，像一个孩子打破了妈妈心爱的花瓶，内疚、害怕，又小心翼翼。他用这样令人心痛的表情，哽咽着说我爱你。

我又信了。我不得不信。

后来，不知道是不是因为腻了，还是因为课业繁重，他出去玩的频率低了，可脾气却越来越差。他学心理学，是他们专业的尖子生，大二下学期开始变得很用功，明明时间充裕，他却把咖啡当水喝，早上没课的时候自杀式的熬夜，星巴克的冰美式他喝8个shot。我抿过一口，差点吐出来。

我看得出来他在克制自己的情绪了，却也只是从百忙之中抽出一点点心思来心疼我。他好像一面想要对我温柔一些，一面又做不到。所以最后就真的做不到。他心情不好的时候常常就把我扔到床上，一次又一次地贯穿我。我哭着求他轻点，哑着嗓子问他发生了什么，可不可以告诉我，他却只是埋着头继续操弄，什么调情的话也不讲了；有时候他就直接打我，但凡我在他不顺心的时候说了什么过激的话，他的巴掌就会挥到我脸上，我红着眼睛兀自回了房间，等他终于有点良心要来看看我时，我早已哭得不成样子了。他会站在床边看我一会儿，我问他，怎么，罗渽民，我贱得配不上你强大的自尊心吗？他就走过来把我抱到怀里，一遍又一遍地吻我的额头，我的泪痣，抚摸我颤抖的脊梁。

“你打完我又要抱我，有意思吗，罗渽民？”

我有一次这么说。他没给我什么回答，只是抱着我，呼吸声渐渐沉重起来，凝着湿漉漉的气息，打在我耳后。他可能哭了，可是为什么呢？我不知道他是在安慰我，还是在安慰他自己。

他因此经常和我道歉，经常说喜欢我，说爱我，也经常对我拳脚相向。我并非打不过他，可在他面前，我就失去了一切为自己辩解的能力，失去了思考、反抗的能力。我看着他，好像很愤怒的样子，其实心里痛苦得不行。

他曾经笑着说挑战我的耐心几乎成了他黯淡生活里最戏剧化的一件事。

我哭了，舔掉嘴角的血，试图用脚踢开他，说你的生活哪里黯淡，明明是光鲜亮丽，光彩照人，光芒四射。

他就抓住我的脚裸，把我的手钳制到头顶，俯身压了上来，说：  
“你还看不出来吗，我的一切，都黑暗到不行。”

有一次我半夜醒来，看见厕所的灯亮着。寂静的夜里，有细小的喘息声，我走到门口看见门虚掩着，轻声叫了一句“渽民”，一个黑影就马上冲过来，把门重重地关上了。他叫我别管他，像一头暴怒的狮子，疯狂地冲我吼叫。我听得出来他在哭，哭得很崩溃。但是我再叫，他就不应我了。

我把门砸坏了。砸碎了磨砂玻璃，伸手进去开锁。他可能累了，坐在马桶上，低垂着脑袋，毫无生气的样子。有血顺着他的小臂，汇聚在指尖滴滴答答地落在地上，积成一洼小小的血泊。可能只有一个指甲盖那么大，却映出了他无底的痛苦。

我亲吻他的伤口，有炙热的鲜血，还有他眼底咸腥的爱意。

我捧起他的脸，抹去他双颊的泪痕，他就抬起眼皮看我，好像眼皮上吊了铅块一样艰难。他眼神涣散，许久才有了反应。那动人的眸子又泛起阵阵波澜，他颤抖着声线，一直和我说：  
“对不起，对不起。”

我想哭，又哭不出来。我想问他为什么，又知道他一定不会回答。所以我只好吻住他，说我知道了，我知道了。

也许折磨我已经无法满足他了，他要折磨自己。

等到了大四，罗渽民已经以他一些独特的心理学理论在这个行业中小有名气了，他赤裸又辛辣的研究重点与风格引起了老师的注意。他成了大忙人，一天二十四个小时除了睡觉几乎都在学习工作，过去那点黑历史显然无法成为他走向成功的道路上的一颗小小的石子。看他儒雅的气质，实在很难想象这个人究竟有多可恶。学校再有人提起来也只是说，啊，是这样的吗，真的看不出来呢。

我也因为考研的事情忙得焦头烂额，学业的繁重和家里人带给我的负担压得我喘不上气来，还要忍受罗渽民变幻莫测的心情，讨他的欢喜。

有一天罗渽民趴在电脑桌前面睡着了，我去给他倒咖啡的时候看见了他正在写的东西，好像是在写我的，又像是在写他自己，却偏偏不太像是在写我们。

他分析了爱者与被爱者的扭曲关系，论述了一个人如何抵抗义无反顾的爱给他带来的的伤害，并在这样的伤害下保持善良。他写了爱者的愚昧，写了被爱者的迷惘，写了变态与变态的虐恋，唯独没写到这样的虐恋是否会有一个好的结局。

我好不甘。我不甘他认为我对他的爱不值得被珍惜，我不甘他对我们这段感情持以一种旁观者的态度，如此冷静地剖析我的痛苦，对自己的施暴加以评论，却不做修正，我不甘他研究我，剖释我，分享我，却不怜爱我。

文章的结尾提到，这样的感情，是不配拥有美好的愿景的。我理解为，和罗渽民在一起，是没办法拥有美好的愿景的。

无知的苦楚瞬间从心底如泉水一般涌上眼眶，我面对着他亲手敲下的文字，像是面对着我们爱情的死亡证明书。

我心里计划着一场出走，一场叛离，一场逃亡。

罗渽民依然忙得不可开交，比起和我谈恋爱，他更投入于研究和我的恋爱。我陪他去校图书馆，从早上八点一直待到了晚上八点。大家都去吃晚饭，人不如白天那么多了，我坐在他对面，面对着他银灰色的电脑背，放下手中的笔，当即给他发了条短信，内容是：我们分手吧。

他拿起手机来看，表情明显有了些波动，看了我一眼，“怎么了？”动着口型，很不相信的样子。我绝望地闭上了眼睛，好像马上就要离开这个折磨了我三年的噩梦。

我收拾起了书包，没打声招呼就要站起来离开，刚走出去两步手臂就被罗渽民的大手一掌握住，巨大的力气把我拽到他身侧，他又走得极快，把我甩在身后。我挣不开他，也不敢出声，只见他走上最后一节楼梯，一脚踹开跟前的“此层暂未开放”，大步跨了进去。

他把我带到深处，一下子就没入到一大堆典籍中。盖了厚灰尘的，两排书架森森地立在我们前后，他狠狠把我推到墙角，像以前无数次做过的那样，让我的肩膀用力地撞上墙壁，经常会在我蝴蝶骨上留下青色的淤肿。

他举起的手马上就要扇下来，我惊得紧闭上了眼睛，他忍住了打我的冲动，抓住我的衣领逼问我：  
“为什么？”

我就知道，会是这种结果。迎接我的会是愤怒、无理、和无止境的暴力。他的表情像是要把我吃掉一样凶狠，我不敢抬头看他的眼睛，说：  
“对不起...”眼泪流下来，我马上就用手抹掉。“你放过我吧。”

他没说话，捏着我的肩头让我背对着他，前身压在木质的书架上，一只手钳制住我，另一只手就解开我的裤带，我宽松的运动裤马上就落到了脚裸处。

“不要...”我小声又绝望地低吟。

他直接当没听见，掐着我的脖子让我高高地扬起头，指腹用力地碾压我突起的喉结，还摸到我跳动的颈脖，威胁性十足地按压着那处的肌肤。

他根本没润滑，带了套就直接进来了。我疼得用额头去顶书架上最锋利的边缘，奈何他作恶的手还变本加厉地盘上了我的下巴，手指头顺着爬到我的嘴唇上，色情地在我嘴边抽插。有唾液顺着他的指缝流了下去，他就掀起我的衣服抹在我的乳头上。

“为什么啊...罗渽民，”我艰难地从喉间挤出这么一句话，“为什么你不爱我，还要折磨我...”泪水从眼角滑落，滴在他的虎口，他就顺手把我擦掉，  
“我是爱你才会折磨你。”

“有区别吗？”

有区别吗？这是一个奇怪的问题。有区别吗？明明没有什么可对比的东西。爱我，和折磨我，明明是两件完全相反的事情，毫无因果关系，可是，有区别吗？罗渽民的爱，是极大的痛苦，是极浓的咖啡，是极涩的泪水。是他病态扭曲的占有欲和毫无自制力，是他口口声声说爱我，却表现得完全相反。有区别吗，爱我还是恨我，有区别吗。

他松开了掐着我脖子的手，把头埋在我肩膀上，不出一点声响地动作。他大手包裹住我两瓣臀肉向外掰开，露出我们的交合之处，用拇指在穴口细细的摩挲。我被摸得直打颤，骨节用力得发青，指甲泛白。他一边磨着我的敏感点一边吻我的耳垂，呼吸得很沉重，我死死抓着书架边缘，战栗着告诉他我要射了。

“射吧，射到我手里。”他把手伸到前面，包裹住了我滚烫的头部，另一只手掐住了我的大动脉，我很快就尖叫着射在了他的手心。他把手放在嘴边，伸出舌头来舔，样子色情得不行，剩下的就抹到我的腹肌上，锁骨上。

我扭过头去看他，只看得到他的半边脸。他也抬起眼睛来看我，眼神锋利而空洞，好像把我当泄欲的工具。可他比我更像个玩物。他那张精致的脸，活像只没有感情的人偶，丝毫没有对这个世界的反思。

他吻上我的嘴唇，轻轻托住我的下巴，用指尖描绘我下颌的弧度。软软的睫毛扫过我的眼皮，留下乱人心弦的瘙痒感。事已至此，我早就不知道自己想要的到底是什么了。任凭他放肆地摧残，可能是我留给他最后的礼物。

我接受了他的不忠，接受了他的殴打，接受了他毫无底线的汲取，却无法接受当他的材料，他的灵感，当他毕业论文的研究对象。这太他妈侮辱人了。我真心付出的一切，在他眼里不过是一些素材，存在的意义只是有没有利用价值，和利用价值大不大。

我还是回了那个家，被他恐怖的占有欲锁得死死的。他几乎要把我关在家里，在我的极力反对下，他终于妥协了让我去上课，要我向他发誓，绝对不会跑掉，否则我这辈子不得好死。我发誓了。反正我早已经被他折磨成这副模样了，还在乎什么好不好死。

我算是遵守誓言，每天准时准点回家，但在一个他没有紧紧搂着我的夜晚走了。带着行李，带着伤痛，离开了这个不算是家的家。我删光了他的联系方式，和手机里很多偷拍的照片。我没有在校园里再看见他，食堂，操场，到处都不见他的身影，好像这个人就此消失了一样。空气里再也没有他低语时密密麻麻的振动，没有他的味道，没有他滚烫的眼神。

那个夏天，我们毕业了。那是我最后一次见他。他在舞台上发言，穿着合身的西服，第一次如此规矩地把白衬衫扣到最后一颗。清爽的黑发没有用发胶凹造型，看起来很蓬松的样子。我想到他的发丝曾经无数次地倾泻在我的指间，那么柔软，乖巧，有淡淡的樱花香，眼眶就不禁红了。

为什么他也没来找我呢？明明在同一所学校里，却放弃了最后一丝挽回我的机会。可明明是你自己要走的，为什么要怪他不追上来呢？我心里在啪啪扇自己耳光。

他的演讲接近尾声。我什么也没听进去。我低头抹了一把眼泪，再抬眼时，那种炙热的眼神又投到我身上。

“我们来日方长。”他说。

他停顿了，思索着什么一样，犹豫了半秒。然后他看着我说，我们来日方长。

雷鸣般的掌声翻涌而来，声浪瞬间将我淹没，我像一只毫无方向感的小舟，在滚滚的波涛中，我彻底迷失了自我，好像刚从一个梦中醒来，又跌落到一个梦里去。

没有他的生活，过得很快。我去了另一个城市，找了一份好工作，交了好几个男朋友，甚至交了女朋友。听说罗渽民出书了，我就去书店看，果真有。我坐地铁，就看见旁边有人捧着他的书读得津津有味。甚至到后来，我在市中心的LED显示屏上，也能经常看见那书的身影。让我觉得很有职业操守的是，他不用自己的脸给书打广告。

我想到我们之间荒谬的爱情将成为人们口中津津乐道的故事，就感到毛骨悚然。罗渽民这个人太狠了，他不仅要折磨我，还试图扭曲所有人类的爱情观。甚至我发现未婚妻也在看她的书，我问她真有这么好看吗，她从书间抬起头来，两眼泪汪汪的，真像为爱哭过一样。可为谁的爱呢？可我们之前真的有爱吗？

我和她的婚礼在四月，绿柳成荫的春天。拍婚纱照的时候，她穿着白色的长裙，坐在湖边的草坪上。不知怎的，我脑海全是罗渽民为漂亮女孩写生的模样，仿佛此时我又成了一个旁观者。

我又何尝不是个旁观者。

 

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗渽民第一人称

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *舍不得让小李背锅  
> *也不敢让罗哥be  
> *凑合过吧

李帝努很用力地踢了我一脚，这才把我踢醒了。

他已经在我身下哭得不成样子了，两只手都捂着脸，身子抖得很厉害。我想抱抱他，可我一碰他，他就会挣扎得更厉害。他衣服被我扯坏了，扣子掉了好几颗，裤头也松松的垮在腰上，头发乱糟糟的，看起来狼狈得不行，  
“帝努......”我轻声唤他，只换回他痛苦的抽噎。我叹一口气，知道再纠缠下去也无果，就收拾衣服要去洗澡。

正靠着墙给自己解决生理需求的时候，李帝努直接开门进来了。他把衣服都脱了，腰间裹一条浴巾——不过马上就摘了。我停下了手中的动作，看着他裸着身子走到我身前跪下来，抬起眼睛看我，喉结小幅度地滚动了一下。温度不太高的水哗啦啦地打在他身上，顺着他大敞的腿根流下来，像在色情地抚摸他。光是看见这个画面，我就已经忍不住喘息了起来，他刚刚哭过，眼睛很红，但是眼神很媚，眼角的那颗泪痣显得尤其可怜，睫毛特别长，漂亮得让人想锁进柜子里好好呵护着。可我刚刚打了他，我知道的。他漂亮的脸上还有我五指的红印。

我第一次对他动手是在学校旁边的巷子里看见他和别人暧昧的时候。那个男的我认得的，经常去李帝努打工的酒吧骚扰他。他把李帝努堵在身前，脸挨得很近很近。李帝努就那样看着他，神情很悲伤的样子，手无力的抵着那人的小腹，也不做反抗。

我冲上去就给了那男的一拳，他吃痛的躲到一边，任我把李帝努带走了。我把他甩到车里，他的头磕到了车顶，眼睛很快就红了，眼眶上兜着的的液体荡得很厉害。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，半天才憋出一句：“渽民，我们只是朋友......”

那个人是李帝努前男友，我知道。因为我很早以前就关注李帝努了。

我一直都知道他有在偷看我，经常戴着副红色的耳机，从电脑后面抬眼看过来，可我一对上他那双鬼祟的眼睛他就又移开了视线。又或者是在吃饭的时候，他从对面的同学的肩膀中间露出半边脸，低着头，鼻子很高，有点像欧洲人，睫毛轻飘飘的，因为心虚而抖得很厉害。

他叫李帝努，校篮球队的，工科狗。并且长得很好看。他的名字是那种打比赛的时候会在很多女生的嘴里听到的，经常穿着明黄色的背心，在赛场上驰骋，晶莹的汗珠顺着他手臂上硬朗的肌肉线条滑下，下巴上也坠着几滴，样子性感得不行。可谁能知道这样一个高人气的校园明星，喜欢的会是男人呢。

知道这个秘密，是看见他喝醉了在酒吧门口跟别人接吻的时候。我只是逛街偶然路过，想不到却碰上了这么劲爆的一幕。那时候我还不知道他是在这里工作，只看见他穿着很像制服的衣服，暧昧地拿下了对方嘴里的烟，衔在嘴里。他表情很是迷离，漂亮的眼睛眯成一条缝，脸颊颇为色气地向内收缩，吸入一口浓烟，然后伴着烟雾仰头和那个男人接吻。有些些烟气从他们交合的嘴角泄出来了，像蒙上一层轻薄的纱，把那香艳的风景遮上几分。那个男人的手一直在揉李帝努的屁股，画面色情得就差李帝努把腿勾到他腰上了。就是这个男人，后来成了他男朋友，现在是他前任。我仅仅因为这个吻硬了。那一刻起，我就决定要把李帝努追到手。

“他跟你说什么了。”我的语气很是严厉，像在质问一个犯人。

“真的没什么...”

“那他是你什么人？”

“就，朋友啊...”甚至是一个惯犯？

“你骗我。”

李帝努说不出话了，就支起身子企图用亲吻糊弄过去。我捏着他的脸避开了，他就又爬到我身上，像宠物讨好主人一样蹭我，可我一点都不吃这一套，  
“李帝努，我再问你一遍，他是你谁？”

“我都说了是朋友啊——”

然后我的巴掌就落在了他脸上。他很震惊，我也很震惊。他瞪大了眼睛看着我，一副不敢相信的样子。我生气又害怕，甚至有几分委屈。打过他的那只手的手心迅速蒙上了一层汗，还抑制不住的抖。他的眼神很直白，我咬牙盯了好一会儿，很怕他下一秒就扑上来揍我——但是他忍住了。我回到驾驶座上一路开回了家。

一般我生气，都是以性爱收尾的，李帝努对我这点小癖好心知肚明。但偏偏这次不管用，他心里肯定也有些慌张。我几乎一整天都没理他，到了晚上洗澡的时候，李帝努突然就开门进来了，腰间围着一条浴巾，用很勾引人的眼神看着我，乖顺地跪在了我脚边。怒火和精液一起脱离了我的身体。

和今天如出一辙。

高潮的快感把我从回忆里拽了出来。白白的东西沾在他红润的嘴角，他还用很天真的语气问我，要做吗？明明上一秒还在因为我的冲动而哭泣，下一秒就想被我侵犯，李帝努，你就这么饥渴吗？

“你干嘛这样？”我皱眉。

“渽民不是喜欢这样吗？”

......我喜欢？

我也不知道自己什么时候变成了这个样子，可能是从发现李帝努对我也不诚实的那天起，但更有可能是从我爸去世的那天。我回到那个不想回的家，守丧的亲人看我的眼神都很不寻常，好像是我做错了什么，不配回这个家一样。我妈的神色看起来憔悴了不少，黑眼圈很重，也消瘦了许多。她是一个很体面的人，在穿着打扮上很是讲究，头发永远梳得很整齐，但此时却有些随意的散着，枯黄的发丝有几根飘起来，口红淡了很多也没有补，显得气色很差。

“妈，”  
“妈，你何必呢。”

我打进门起她就没正眼看过我，只留给我一个哀伤的背影，现在却猛地转过头来，用煞人的眼神瞪我，瞪不过我还要冲过来扇我的耳光。那种看好戏的目光又纷纷投了过来，全都像滚烫的鞭子，抽在我身上，“对你，他死有余辜。”我抓住她挥到半空中的手，用力甩开。

在我印象中，她从来没反抗过他。没人知道他家暴，除了我。所有人都以为他是成功而体贴的，只有我知道，不是这样的。我常常听到楼下传来打骂声，我若去敲门，他会好声好气地劝我回去睡觉，妈妈就在后面应和着叫我走。她用很厚的遮瑕遮住脸上的淤青，陪我爸参加各种聚会，替他喝酒或者为他开车。她对他很温柔，她对他的包容是无限大的，却不是很待见我这个亲儿子。爸爸对我很温柔，对妈妈却不好。妈妈很爱爸爸，却不爱我。她甚至觉得是我的出现夺走了爸爸对她的喜欢，觉得她自己也许就是我爸生下我，继承家业的工具，觉得有了我爸爸就不需要她了，好像我是他们之间的第三者，是他们爱情的毁灭者。

所以在我表现出对父亲的反抗之后，她对我的不满更甚。我拒绝从事金融类的工作，选择了可能在我父亲的观念里从来没有出现过的心理学。这意味着他唯一的儿子无法接手他的工作。他因此大发雷霆，旧疾重犯，在我上大学的第二年去世了。

父亲的遗嘱里没有明确提出公司下一步的安排，只说在找到合适的人选之前，先由妈妈承担这份工作。结婚以前妈妈是公司里的员工，这个关系着实是有些尴尬的，所以打一开始这个家里就没几个待见妈妈的。因为妈妈漂亮，他们就觉得妈妈是坏女人。因为妈妈把我生得漂亮，所以他们也觉得我是坏小孩。我可能坏，但我知道妈妈一定是个好人，她只是太傻了。傻到连这个唯一同情她的亲儿子的关心都不要。我现在算是半个身子脱离了罗家的族谱，连妈都不待见我，还有谁待见我呢？我把他们全都瞪了一遍，他们就不敢再看我了。我上去烧了几张纸，又蹲在火盆旁边抽了两根烟，掏出手机给李帝努发短信，说我爸死了。李帝努很震惊的样子，连忙安慰我，问我没事吧。我就没继续回他，他那会儿多半以为我伤心得不想玩手机了。

她为什么还这样爱他？李帝努为什么还这样爱我？我爸可能不爱我妈，但是我好爱帝努啊。

我不想说自己血液里留着我爸的血，就是继承了他的暴力基因，但我真的有点害怕了起来。我回想对李帝努一见钟情的感觉，竟然惊悚地发现那种爱慕是带有恶意的。明黄色的篮球背心，把他衬得很白，白到发光。肌肤细腻得让人想在上面留下一些不可描述的痕迹。他的肌肉长得很结实，长相是很具有攻击性的，但有那颗长在他眼睛下面的泪痣却点缀得恰到好处。我疯狂地想看见他为我哭泣的样子，想看他在我身下被欺负得泣不成声，求饶的样子。原来我对李帝努的施暴欲，一直都在。原来我一直流着这样肮脏的血。

我开始在做爱的时候表现出自己的施虐倾向，李帝努一点都不抗拒的样子。他喜欢这样。一次一个爱慕他的女生在他比赛后过来送饮料，看台上一群兄弟在起哄，那姑娘害羞地低着头，给饮料的时候顺带抓了李帝努的手。我醋意大发，清场之后把他摁在更衣室的地板上，掰过他那只被女生摸过的手从后面操他的拳头，他脸和身子都狠狠贴在地上，手乖乖地摆成方便抽插的形状，喘着粗气，居然就这么硬了。他是个受虐狂，总是在我情绪爆发的时候问我怎么回事，明明我还面红耳赤地骑在他身上。到底怎么回事，我自己也说不上来。为什么要找他发泄这种可怕的，不知从何而来的情绪，我也不知道。只是了解到他爱我爱得那么深，就让我更想折磨他，让他看清我的本质，让他分担我的痛苦。我也许是一个十足的大坏蛋，以至于经常把他弄哭，又不知道怎么安慰他好。

我在利用他对我无条件的付出。

这样的他，跟我妈有什么区别。我抚摸着他脸上的红印子，他长长的睫毛上聚满了小水珠，沉甸甸的样子，把他的眼皮压得很低。他没看我，而是闭上眼睛跟我接吻，鼓鼓的胸肌顶着我，舌头伸到我嘴里，与我的相碰撞。

还喜欢吗？他轻飘飘地留下这么一句话，就走了。

他肯定是觉得我把他当泄欲的工具，所以才故意这样报复我，一个人回到床上睡觉去了，我从厕所出来时他还直溜溜地盯着我，叫我头皮发麻。他的声音很是低沉沙哑：  
“罗渽民，你还爱我吗？”他老是这么问，好像在确认什么一样，很害怕哪天会出差错的样子。

我讨厌他这种问题，所以我不想回答他。明明我的爱是畸形的，他明明知道，还要问。明明我说和不说，说得是真是假，都是一个结果。他见我不想回答，就冷笑一声便裹着被子转过身去说“我知道了。”我不悦之余赶忙上床搂住他，搂得很紧很紧，好像越用力就越说明我有多爱他。他不再出声了，只是呼吸越来越快，最后又沉沉地慢了下去。

李帝努又去酒吧了，在他答应了我不会再去之后。我跑到店里去找他，他跟我说只是来玩一下。“你他妈还把不把我放在眼里？”我揪着他的领子把他推到了员工休息室的墙上。

“罗渽民，我不需要做什么事情都向你汇报吧？”

他这种语气，太讨人厌了。冷冰冰的，假惺惺的，明明是在跟我怄气，又装出一副很有道理的样子，我最讨厌他这种蛮横的态度。我狠狠甩开手，他就倒在了地上。我坐在他身上掐住他的脖子，威胁性十足的压低声音说；  
“你想死吗？”手伸下去解开了他的皮带，“因为我会干死你。”

他又笑了，一点都不挣扎的，阴森森地勾起嘴角，“彼此彼此吧。”

你想死吗？彼此彼此吧。这说明他想死，并且在他的观念里，我也想死。其实我不想，更不想他死。至少在我掌握了我们这种诡异的感情趋势前，我们谁都不能死。我们是深爱彼此的，或许这种深爱是被我们各自的人格缺陷牢牢捆绑住的，那也不能改变我们的确需要对方的事实。所以我们死，也只能一起死，少了一个谁都活不下去。

我知道他还是爱我的，但是现在我忽然觉得眼前这个人好陌生。可能我第一次对他施暴的时候，他也有这种想法，但我自私的觉得自己现在这种感情要更强烈一些。我知道自己在做什么，我也控制不住自己想做这种事情的冲动。我越发的觉得李帝努像个矫情的婊子，我也这么说了，我一边干他一边问你是谁的婊子，他甩着汗津津的头发，说是渽民的，我是渽民的婊子。

这种掺杂着割舍不下的爱的仇恨，性张力是非常强的。对方任何一个令你感到不满的行为，都足以使你想要折磨他，摧毁他，泯灭他。但这种仇恨是虚假的，尤其是我对李帝努的那一点点不满，完全取决于我个人的偏见时。对喜欢的人怀有施虐心理，渴望看到其痛苦悲伤的模样，直要他认错，求饶，才肯罢休。

爱与恨从未势不两立。

他又原谅我了，跟以前任何一次一样。我不知道在我这样的反常下，他那无私的爱还能支撑他坚持多久。我发脾气的频率越来越高了，我们吵架的次数也变多了起来。每每看着他愤怒而不忍对我下手的样子，我就开始为自己这种古怪的情绪而感到悲哀，自责。说实话，他一直让着我，我们两个真要打起来也分不出什么上下，但他总是让自己处于弱势，处在那个承受痛苦的，会受伤的位置。他可能已经被我玩坏了，心智上的。在我的压迫下养成了自残式的受虐倾向和习惯性的博爱冲动。谁都看得出来，是我在依赖他，离不开他，除了他自己。

我把他写到了自己的论文里，因为我们的爱情太扭曲了。他没有意识到自己的人格缺失，但我都看在眼里。我把我们的经历代入到我父母的悲剧里，一切就都显得很灰调，比我们现在的这种扭曲，叛逆，感觉更悲伤，更绝望。是参悟到没有退路的别离，好像看见了死亡尽头。

在经历了这么多不公平之后，我实在没想到他会因为这件事，不给我一个解释，一个告白的机会，就离开我。但冰冷的床告诉我，他走了有段时间了。我又睡了过去，早上醒来发现这不是梦。

没有他的日子，每天都过得非常黑暗。我开始一天天的反思自己这种不负责任，不记代价的行为会给他带来多大的打击，我开始怀疑我对他的爱是否还干净，单纯，我越想越痛，为了抵消这种痛，我就只能拼命的学习，工作，来消磨掉去想他的时间。

他是不是也这么痛呢。可他什么也没做错，什么也不需要反省。他所要做的，就是继续生活，继续前进，继续远离有我的回忆。无数次，我在教学楼里看见他了，在食堂也看见他了，在图书馆，在超市，都看见了。我好想冲上去抱住他，久违地埋在他胸前大哭，说帝努呀，我过得一点都不好。

“可是我过得很好哦。”可每一段幻想都是以这么一句话结尾。他凭什么过得不好呢？没了我，这个成天只知道归咎他，殴打他的人，他一定过得比之前要好很多。他说不定已经找了新的男朋友，一个可以抚慰他的，可以听他倾诉与我这段失败的感情的，温柔体贴的男朋友。

可是李帝努会吗？李帝努是个天生招惹混蛋的异类。他这些看似无意识的行为其实都源于自己的选择。他明明知道前面是火，还要义无反顾地扑上去。是这种扭曲的正义感驱使他一次又一次地原谅我，因为他有这种自信，能够改变我。其实是他，有近乎变态的控制欲，企图将我变成他想要的样子。他在利用我的残缺，来满足自己可怕的怜悯之心，他只是需要一个坏人，来均衡他多到没地方用的善良。他那些挣扎都是假的，只是他仅剩的一点理智在拖拽着他，放弃这种畸形的善意。他做不到，才与我纠缠到了这一步，这只有跳下身后的悬崖，才能彻底摆脱我的这一步。

但他终于通过我对我们爱情的假设看到了貌似是我们的结局的结局。他看到了这种失败的可能性，为了避免这种可能性的发生，他，李帝努，这个十足的胆小鬼，提前跑掉了。他知道我无法变成他渴望的样子，那我对他，就没有了利用价值。

爱何尝不是在相互利用，相互满足？这样的彼此取悦是没有尽头的，就像我对他的渴望，是没有尽头的。他说，罗渽民，再也不会有人喜欢你了，所有人都喜欢你的幽默，你的开朗，你漂亮的脸，甚至你的圆滑和狡诈，但再也没有人会像我一样，喜欢你的残缺，你的混沌，和你的阴暗面。

我就说是吗，李帝努，是这样吗，你对我的喜欢，是这样吗，  
“那我们来日方长。”我看着他的眼睛，闪烁过一丝怀疑。我眼神死死锁定，好像在告诉他，李帝努，我不会放过你的。

我无法停止关于他的思考，就干脆撒开了手想他，把他写成了书。我变得很有钱，甚至比我爸以前还要有钱一点。我毫无顾忌地写下了我和李帝努之间的羁绊，因为我知道，迟早有一天，这本书会出现在他眼前，让他想起我曾经对他做过的一切，哪怕他会因此感到厌恶和逃避，但他总会意识到，他早就离不开我了，离不开我带给他的，其他任何人都无法带给他的满足感。因为只有我，只有这样崩坏的我，才能成为他发泄善意的牺牲品。

我毫不震惊于跟一个女的订了婚的事情。我甚至相信他最后肯定还是会回到我身边，就像几年前在酒吧门口看到他跟那个男人接吻一样，我知道，跟他接吻的人迟早会是我。

我见过他的未婚妻，很漂亮。说实话，跟我多多少少有几分相似。究竟是哪里像也说不上来，大概是长长的睫毛，笑起来很可爱。原来他喜欢这样的女生吗？他知道自己总是要受折磨以后，就决定要和这样乖巧的女孩子一起生活了吗？假的，都是假的，李帝努这个不敢面对自己感情的懦夫。我一遍又一遍地在纸上写下他的名字，又用烟头把纸烫穿。我找李帝努的大学同学要他的联系方式。同学惊奇地说毕业之前就没从李帝努嘴里听到我的消息了，还以为我们不会再联络了。我假惺惺地寒暄了几句，把他的电话号码要到了手。

我为此特地点起一根很昂贵的烟，拨通他的电话。

“你好？”

久违地听见他的声音，我激动得心脏都要跳出来。我屏住了呼吸，电话那头的人有些没了耐性，我才哑着嗓子开口：  
“李帝努，是我。”

他显然是听出了我的声音，沉默了好一会儿。我的声音算是很有辨识度的，再加上我们之前在一起那么久，即使是过去了很多年，也能被他轻松地听出来。我仿佛能看见他在那边滚动的喉结和被泪水模糊的眼睛，还有他颤抖着挂断电话的手指。

这也在我的预料之中。

我的出现理应给他尚且安逸的生活带来一些状况。状况的发生必须要出其不意，所以一定要是在一个他终于有时间陪妻子的周末，但又是在约定好的晚餐时间之前——我知道他很忙，回家的时间总是很晚，周末也不例外。我要让他在每个周末晚上与爱人进餐的时候，心里想的是我。

第二个礼拜的同一个时间，我又打了过去，没接。第三个礼拜，没接。第四个，也没接。他没接，但显然也没把我拉黑名单。到这个时候，已经有一个月了。我忍了这么多年，早不差这十天半个月的。第五个礼拜，他接了。按我掌握的情况来说，他这个时候应该是已经办完婚礼了的。

“帝努。”他终于接了我的电话，我只这样叫他的名字。

“罗渽民，我结婚了。”

他在压抑，他在很努力的压抑自己的哭腔，但我还是听出来了。他的声音像是被一层厚厚的绝望给包裹住了，很难听出来有什么情绪，但其实情绪就是这么赤裸裸的，像不争气的眼泪一样挂在脸上，叫人一眼就看得出来。

“我知道。”我用了一种近乎安慰他的语气，好像他结婚是犯了什么大错一样。

“那你想怎样？”“我想你再给我一次机会。”“罗渽民，你疯了吧？”“让我做什么都可以。”

“我想让你去死。”他又把电话挂了。我知道他马上就要背过身子去哭了，李帝努最喜欢哭了，不过没有我在的时候，可能哭得少些吧。

我的心情是极愉悦的。倒不是因为他的难过，而是因为我再一次成功地对他的生活带来了影响。我自认为我们是互相索取的，只是他现在还看不清。下一次我又打电话过去，响了十几声，他才接。

“怎么这么久才接？”

“凭什么？”他用这个问句来回答我的问题。

可能是，我凭什么接你的电话？可能是，我凭什么要马上接你的电话？也可能是，我凭什么被你质问？总而言之，就是我罗渽民算哪根葱，何德何能让他沦落到如此地步。我凭什么，他自己早该心知肚明了。他就是放不下我，才许默了跟我的联络，才接我的电话，才会即将把和我通话养成一个习惯，作为一个有妇之夫，做出如此不忠的事情。只要他心里还有我一点位置，我就能挤破他美好生活的华丽伪装，肆无忌惮地开拓他心灵的又一片荒漠。

“没事，我已经满足了。”

“不，罗渽民，我不满足。我已经有家庭了，你不应该这个时候再来插手我的生活。我一点都不满足。”

“不满足于我不存在你的生活之中吗？”“放屁，罗渽民，你还要脸吗？”“我插手你什么事情了？我打电话给你是因为我喜欢你，跟你没关系。”“我现在最不需要的就是你的告白。”“那你需要我的什么？”

李帝努沉默了。他还是喜欢我的，他会永远喜欢我的。只要我还有一点点令他感到安慰的地方，他就会抓着我那点好不放，想：算了，他还不是那么坏的，他还不是无可救药的。

李帝努他自己才是最无可救药的那一个。

“渽民......”

“嗯。”

他失声痛哭了起来。在离开我的第五年，新婚的第九天，李帝努再一次向自己的欲望屈服了，我不知道他现在是蹲在哪个角落，可能是办公室的一隅，靠着白花花的墙面，捂着嘴不住的抽噎，磨砂玻璃窗外来来往往的人影在他眼里都模糊成了色块。他一个人，终于在抛弃我之后过上了优越又幸福的生活，可这一切在这一瞬间毁于一旦，在这个他重新接受他还爱我的事实的这一刻。他心上总有这么个缺口，我的出现必然是来弥补它的。哪怕交合的过程会强势而痛苦，那也是拯救他的表现。

他不肯跟我出来见面，更不肯视频通话。他工作很忙，经常加班到深夜。他老婆会给他做宵夜，他老婆不怎么能喝酒，他也不行。他家在八楼，喜欢坐靠右边的电梯。比起玩手机，他更喜欢看电视，因为看电视有一种仪式感。他老婆喜欢跟他一起窝在沙发上，裹着毛毯，点一部电影看。他老婆看我的书。他老婆很漂亮，聪明又直爽，有很多人追。他老婆很爱他。

我从他的语气里听出来，他老婆很爱他。也听出来他满满的可惜与自责，在我眼里全是他被我套到手了的征兆。我的出现不是为了，也不想伤害除了李帝努之外的任何人，但事已至此，得到他的确需要扮演一个反派。

我在洗澡的时候给他打电话，哗啦啦的水声是很响亮的，他一定听得很清楚。我低声地唤他的名字，他绝对听得出来我手上在做些什么不干净的事，“帝努...我好想你。”

“我知道。”

“哪里都很想你。”

李帝努咽了一口口水，  
“嗯。”

“要来我家吗？”

“我没空。”

“骗人，”然后我打开了摄像头。对着浴室里面的镜子，靠着墙壁自慰。他再也不出声了，“那你现在有空了吗？”

李帝努心里离不开我，身体也早就离不开我了。首先，男人和女人，他比较喜欢男人。其次，喜欢男人的同时，他还是在下面的那个。他跟他老婆在一起能有性福生活才怪。至少没有跟我在一起的时候爽，我敢打包票。我他甚至有些迷恋于我的暴力，喜欢我在正面箍着他的胯骨，喜欢我从后面掐他的后颈，喜欢我掌掴他，侮辱他，像对待一个婊子一样对待他。他对这样的性行为感到兴奋。

终于在未来的某一天，他在我的威逼利诱下同意了我的请求，周六晚上来我家。他这种行为明显是出轨，给他老婆戴绿帽子，他知道但还是做了，一句寒暄都没有就被我拉到电梯里亲。我太想他了，毕竟我才是那个被甩的人。我才是那个想要破镜重圆的人。我才是那个不要脸，破坏人家家庭的人。可我向来都是不达目的不罢休的，哪怕要背上第三者的罪名，我都想再睡他一次。

我们还没纠缠到床上，我裤子里的东西已经硬得要淌水了。这个关头我也不敢对他做什么太超过的事情，只敢抓着他的手感受我的欲望。他倒吸一口凉气，用复杂的眼神看着我。他来的时候绝对喝酒了，身上还有一丝丝酒味，已经有点神志不清了。他手伸到我的裤子里摸我，牙齿啃咬着我耳下敏感的肌肤。甚至我把他推倒在沙发上的时候，他还自己把裤子脱了。

他跨坐在我身上，手勉强扶着我的肩膀，半个身子都悬在空中，唯一的支撑点就是我钉在他体内的那根东西。他浑身都红透了，胸前更甚——他一喝酒就这样。我觉得跟一个没有意识的人做爱好没有成就感，可是这个人是他，一切就都很合情理的样子。他第二天早上在我身边赤裸着身子醒来的样子会是什么样的呢？

意外地很镇静，  
“我要回家了。”然后下床穿衣服，好像什么都没发生过。原来出轨的人都这么理直气壮的吗？

他背对着我弯下腰捡裤子，大腿根部全是我们情爱时留下的痕迹，我的吻痕，我操他时留下的抓痕。我忍不住伸手过去摸他，他很敏感地抖了一下，耳尖以肉眼可见的速度迅速红了起来，冷冷地说了一句：  
“别碰。”

那几天他甚至不回我的消息了，不知道是在害怕还是在逃避。他可能还是在等周末的那一通电话，但这一次，他挂了。然后发过来一张照片，说要和妻子吃晚餐。拍的是桌子上丰盛的食物，还有他一部分下体。穿的不是牛仔裤，是西装裤。是他们在一起的纪念日。

李帝努记不记得我们在一起的纪念日啊？毕竟他也暗恋我那么久，应该还是在意过的吧。但我们从来没有庆祝过这样一个日子。我瞬间觉得有些失落。可明明是我不珍惜他的喜欢，现在凭什么还对他感到失望？

“哦。”我也不在乎被他知道我这点略显卑微的不愉快，他现在肯定因为让我吃瘪爽到了，他故意那么随便地发这种东西给我看，明明知道我那么喜欢他，那么想要他，明明知道我是找他，教唆他出轨。

我一个人闷闷不乐了一个晚上，正准备上床睡觉，李帝努又发来一张照片，是他妻子靠在他身上睡觉的自拍。他们正在回家的出租上。气氛有点怪怪的，“你什么意思？”

“没有啊，就跟你分享一下我的行程......”

“我有问你吗？”

“凶什么。”  
“你知道吗，我老婆醉了。”  
“要来我家吗？”

然后就有了我在他家书房里操他的这一幕。他老婆喝多了，在卧室里睡得死沉，他就把我拉到书房，让我在书桌上干他。我们以前不是没在书桌上做过，但是这么刺激的还是头一回。他的法定妻子正在隔壁的房间里睡觉，而身为他前男友的我和他却在整洁的书房里背着他老婆偷情，这简直像什么色情影像的剧情。

“你跟她在这里做过吗？”

“嗯...你别说，还真做过。”他脸上红红的，红得不像话，我这才发现他其实也有点醉了。

“我和她你更喜欢谁？”这个问题绝对不是在调情，而是我被惊喜地被邀请到他家，太兴奋又太疑惑了。

他不回答我这个问题，勾住我的脖子把我拉下来亲，  
“我们当时也是用的这个姿势呢，”他的腿盘在我的腰上，手在我耳朵后面的敏感区抚摸，还时不时拽一下我的发尾，“她也这样缠着我的腰，搂着我的肩膀。”说着更加亲密地收紧了大腿。

“李帝努你混蛋。”

“谢谢，你也是。”

我于是更加卖力地操弄起来了，他身后的书砸下来好几本，落在木质的桌子上发出很大的声响，我们吓坏了，他这才褪去一点锐气，叫我慢些，轻些。

我一肚子的火，心想过了这么多年，难道李帝努骨子里变成了一个这样的渣男？就算喝醉了，也不应该在老婆睡着的时候直接把出轨对象约到家里，还大大方方地分享夫妻之间的小情趣。但他射完之后好像清醒了不少，又回归到那种有点冷漠的样子，最后跟我接了一次吻，就去了浴室。

我回到家之后根本睡不着。身上全是他的味道，都染到了我的枕头上，床单上。这就是命吧，之前我对他的不尊重，才换来了今天我这样的境遇。我罗渽民从来不是一个没有计划的人，但这次我真的有点少了底气，被他莫名其妙的态度耍得团团转。李帝努啊李帝努，怎么这么让人琢磨不透呢。

我不要命地找到了他公司去。他刚好吃完午饭从外面买回咖啡，看见我站在门口准备进去，  
“罗渽民，你来干嘛？”

“想你了，想来看看你。”

“你白痴啊？你又进不去。”他边说边把我往外面拉，我甩开他的手，“怕什么，又没人认识我。”“我没有在怕，我只是想让你滚。”他凑到我眼前，声音压得很低，很有那种混蛋上司的气质。他说完这话就头也不回地进去了。

我跑到停车场去，找到了他的车，蹲在旁边一直待到了天黑。他看见我的时候没什么表情，还很嘲讽地笑了出来，小声地说真是个疯子，好像早料到了我会这么做。他利落地按下遥控就要进车里去，我赶忙站起来拦下他的动作，可没等我能说一个字，他就说：  
“我有没有告诉过你，不要插手我的生活？”

“我没有想要插手你的生活。”

“你有，你他妈有。这就是我的生活，我的工作。你是不是觉得不满足了啊，罗渽民，光操我你已经不满足了。”

“操！我当然不满足！”又听他说了这么伤人的话，我不禁暴怒，甚至在他车上踢出一个凹坑，揪着他整齐的领子把他压在车门上，他还含含糊糊地叫我滚，说今天没那个兴致。

我在他的挣扎中冷静下来，很入戏地说，“李帝努，我只是觉得人一辈子是不可能只爱一个人的。”

“怎么，我李帝努他妈的满足不了你？”

“不，不是这样的，你听我说。我很自私，我知道。可一旦我接受了自己这种错误的想法，行动就来得猝不及防。现在我知道错了，真的，那个时候，我真的想不到，我会爱你爱得那么深。”

“爱我是对我施暴吗？”

“李帝努，这不就是我们吗？你还不知道吗？”

“那你又知道些什么呢，罗渽民。”

“我知道我错了，我知道我只是没遇到一个正确的人，就以为人永远都不可能遇得到正确的人，以为人和人在一起是不能长久的，但是离开之后我才知道，原来真的有人可以让我牵挂那么久，让我一想到就心跳加速。不然我也不会，这么冒险回来找你。”

“你太可笑了吧，罗渽民。你说得轻巧，你什么时候设身处地地替我想一想，这些是我想要的吗？是我想要你回来找我的吗？”

“你还是看不透你自己。”

李帝努听到这话，眼神就完全变了味。他很嘲讽地笑了笑，只勉强地勾起了一边嘴角，隐忍地闭起眼睛往别处扭了扭头，又不受控制地猛转过身扑到我身上，把我摁在地上打。他的拳头密集地落在我的脸上，胸膛上，他一边发狠地揍我，还一边大骂：  
“罗渽民你还是不是个人啊？都这样了，你还他妈的要把你这种变态的思想强加到我身上，曲解我的意思，我跟你根本不是一类人，你懂不懂啊？你他妈到底想怎样？”

我脸颊上火辣辣地疼，嘴里也破了，味道腥得很，吐出来的全是血沫子。他可能对我的脸不太下得去手，很快便站起来，泄愤一样很用力很用力的踹我。我觉得我要呕血了，从肚子里呕出来的那种，嗓子里甜甜的，脑袋嗡嗡地响。

原来李帝努发起狠来真这么厉害。

他揍我揍得累了，就叉着腰在一旁喘气。我捂着肚子背对着他在地上缩成一团，已经虚弱得站不起来了。他观察了我好一会儿，觉得自己可能真的下手太狠了，就过来把我打横抱了起来，抱到车里。我很讨好地搂住他的脖子，问，揍得爽了吗？你给我闭嘴。他很凶地说。

李帝努凶起人来真的要命。他的声音是有点粗的，又因为刚刚的怒吼而变得沙哑，现在说什么都很有威慑力。我动弹不了，也不敢说什么，就乖乖地搂着他，被他放到了副驾驶上。他把座椅放下来很多，给我脸上挂彩的地方上药。

“你真的觉得，我说的不对吗？一点都不对吗？”“没人会觉得对的，罗渽民。你是个彻头彻尾的变态。”“是吗。那你还喜欢我吗？”“你要我怎么喜欢你？我都结婚了。”“你可以离婚。”

他手上都动作停了，长长地叹了一口气，说：  
“罗渽民，你不能这样对一个人，你知道吗，尤其是这个人爱你的时候。”

“哪样？像我以前对你那样吗？”

“对，就是像你以前对我的那样。”

“那现在怎么办。”我吸了吸鼻子。

“怎么办？不怎么办。”他眼神专注在给我上药的手上，看都不看我一下。

“不怎么办是怎么办啊？”我很是爱怜地看着他，摸他发热的小臂，“为什么对我这么好啊。”我知道第一个问题很有可能不被回答，于是又问了一个问题。虽然这个问题也很有可能会被无视掉，

“因为你是世界第一大笨蛋。”

“...喂。”

所以后面到底怎么办了呢。李帝努骑在我身上的时候告诉我，他能给我的只有这么多了。我也不想再勉强他了，因为他说我已经迟了。他还说一切都是我的错，我也知道一切都是我的错。有一次他跟我说他跟他老婆吵架了，不知道要怎么办好。我心想他不会真的把我当兄弟了吧，然后突然很伤感，说，李帝努，我应该为此感到高兴吗，但是我不是个坏人。我说我不是个坏人，重复了很多遍，说着说着就哭了。李帝努在电话里慌慌张张地安慰我，但是又不能丢下他妻子不管。我突然觉得一切都很荒唐，我的目的应该是达到了，李帝努他又重新喜欢我了，我又成为了他生命中不可分割的一部分。只不过这一部分有点不光彩，甚至说是拿不上台面。可这不就是我喜欢的李帝努吗，善良，伟大，他是无法背叛他的妻子的。他也不会背叛我。他问我，罗渽民，你会乖吗？我很急切地肯定，我会，我会乖的，你别不要我，他才又回到那种纯良无害的模样。李帝努说我变了，变成了他以前最希望我变成的模样。

可是也迟了，他没办法再像以前一样喜欢我了。就像我明明没有死，却被迫停止了记叙自己的生活，把日记永远留在翻不去的那一章。因为那一章就是我的全部，是我异类生活的写照，是我人生的高潮。他只能把对我的喜欢留在那一章，不能撕掉，也不能续写。

这就是我和李帝努的恋爱日记。

 

 

fin.


End file.
